jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Finn Galfridian
Finn Galfridian war ein Mensch und Prinz von Artorias. Nach der Invasion seiner Welt durch die Yuuzhan Vong und der anschließenden erfolgreichen Evakuierung seines Volkes nahm er die Einladung Luke Skywalkers an, sich auf Yavin IV zum Jedi ausbilden zu lassen. Während seiner Ausbildung freundete er sich mit Jacen, Jaina und Anakin Solo sowie Lowbacca an. Mit den Solos unternahm er auf Nar Shaddaa eine Mission zur Informationsbeschaffung über die Yuuzhan Vong, bei der es ihnen gelang, das Jedi-Holocron mit den gesuchten Informationen zu beschaffen. Finn sah sich durch die Erkenntnisse des Holocrons, dass ein Dulac, ein langjähriger Freund der Familie, ein getarnter Yuuzhan Vong war, gezwungen, seine Ausbildung abzubrechen und nach Artorias aufzubrechen, um seinen Vater zu warnen. Dabei begleiteten ihn die Solo-Zwillinge, doch kam er zu spät, um ihn zu retten und konnte sich nur noch von ihm verabschieden. Biografie Kindheit links|miniatur|250px|Nina wird in die Familie aufgenommen. Übersetztes Zitat aus Rescues: Caled:„She gave you your fearlessness...“ Finn und seine Schwester verloren ihre Mutter schon in jungem Alter, doch heiratete ihr Vater Nina, eine ehemalige Sklavin, die er befreit hatte. Sie adoptierte die beiden Kinder und gab Finn seine Furchtlosigkeit und seiner Schwester ihr Feuer, das sie zu einer Friedenskämpferin machen würde. Es fiel Finns Eltern jedoch schwer, seinen Weg zu sehen. rechts|miniatur|250px|Die Familie Galfridian vereint an Caled Galfridians Geburstag. Am Tag vor der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong, Caleds Geburtstags, feierte die Familie Galfridian zusammen. Finn machte seinem Vater eine rote Schutzbrille zum Geschenk, die er selbst gebaut hatte. Mit der Brille konnte man durch die Fotorezeptoren ihres Droiden Prowl sehen und ihn auch steuern. Begeistert von dem Geschenk, aber nicht von deren Funktion überzeugt, gab Caled seinem Sohn den Auftrag, sie zu tragen und zu testen, um mögliche Fehler der Brille zu finden und zu beseitigen.Invasion 0 Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong Am Tag der Invasion war Finn damit beschäftigt, seine Langeweile zu bekämpfen, unter anderem, indem er einhändig auf einem Balkon balancierte. Als ihn sein Vater auf dem Geländer fand, kam es zum Gespräch zwischen ihnen. Sein Vater versuchte ihm zu erklären, dass er zwar auch in seiner Vergangenheit Risiken eingegangen war, doch sei er zu jener Zeit im Krieg gewesen und hätte sich nicht amüsieren wollen. Um seinen Sohn zu beaufsichtigen, gab er Prowl den Auftrag, auf Finn aufzupassen. Nachdem Prowl seinen Auftrag bestätigte, erschütterte eine Explosion das Haus der Familie. Caled Finns Vater, der schon ahnte, dass Artorias angegriffen wurde, wies Finn an, sich zu bewaffnen und Vorräte einzupacken. Nachdem ihre Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen waren, machten sich Finn, sein Vater und Prowl auf dem Weg zum Marktplatz, um seiner Mutter und Schwester zur Hilfe zu eilen, doch wimmelte es schon überall von Angreifern. Nachdem Caled gesehen hatte, was auf sein Volk zukam, befahl er allen Überlebenden zu den Schiffswerften zu fliehen und die Evakuierung vorzubereiten. Finn und sein Vater erreichten die Hangar nur mit knapper Not, doch waren die Schiffe sabotiert und konnten nicht starten, sodass sich die Überlebenden im Hangar drängten. Caled wies alle die, welche sich mit den Schiffen auskannten, an, sich an die Arbeit zu machen, um sie möglichst schnell wieder zu reparieren. Er selbst würde ihnen ein wenig Zeit verschaffen. Zwar wollte Finn nicht, dass sich sein Vater allein auf den Weg machte, doch sah er es ein, dass er bei den Schiffen gebraucht wurde. Bevor er sich an die Arbeit machen konnte, wurde das Hangartor durchbrochen und Luke Skywalker trat ein, der ihnen den Weg zu den Evakuierungsschiffen der Neuen Republik zeigte. Finns Vater machte sich, nachdem er sicher war, dass sein Volk und auch sein Sohn in Sicherheit waren, auf den Weg, um Frau und Tochter zu suchen. Finn wollte ihn auf seiner Mission begleiten, doch erklärte er ihm, dass, falls er sterben sollte, das Volk von Artorias immer noch einen König benötige. Nachdem sich sein Vater auf den Weg gemacht hatte, versuchte er Luke Skywalker davon zu überzeugen, dass er seiner Familie zur Hilfe kommen sollte. Doch Luke war von Caleds Fähigkeiten überzeugt und gab Finn auch zu verstehen, dass, falls er es nicht schaffen sollte, Finn es auch nicht gelingen würde. Finn gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er seine Familie in der Macht sehen könne, dass sie von den Yuuzhan Vong gefangen genommen wurden und er ihre Angst spüren könne. Auf Finn aufmerksam geworden, bot Luke ihm an, ihn auf Yavin IV zum Jedi auszubilden.Angriff der Yuuzhan Vong Training auf Yavin IV miniatur|rechts|200px|Finn mit Jaina beim Lichtschwerttraining Auf Yavin IV begann Finn unter Anleitung von Luke Skywalker mit seinem Jedi-Training. Dort schaffte er es durch Verwendung der Macht einen kleinen Stein anzuheben. Erfreut über seinen Erfolg berichtete er Meister Skywalker davon. Skywalker nahm daraufhin einen großen Felsen aus der Erde und legte ihn auf Finns Stein ab, danach ließ er ihn die Übung wiederholen. Nachdem Luke gegangen war, kamen Jacen, Jaina, Anakin und Lowbacca zu ihm und munterten ihn auf, indem sie ihm erklärten, dass ihr Onkel dies mit jedem neuen Student mache. Sie boten ihm auch an, sich ihnen bei ihrem Training anzuschließen. Dabei trat er gegen Jaina im Zweikampf an. Nach ihrem Duell unterhielten sich die beiden noch über die Invasion von Artorias, wobei ihr Finn von Lukes Rat berichtete, die Ereignisse während seiner Zeit auf Yavin IV ruhen zu lassen. Doch schilderte er ihr auch von seiner Ungewissheit bezüglich seiner Reaktion beim nächsten Aufeinandertreffen mit den Yuuzhan Vong. Jaina gab daraufhin zu verstehen, dass der Weg des Guten weitaus schwerer zu gehen sei als der des Hasses. Danach unterbrach Jainas kleiner Bruder Anakin das Gespräch, da er aus einer Höhle wieder ein Geräusch hörte. Finn schickte seinen Droiden Prowl daraufhin in die Höhle, um die Quelle des Geräusches zu ermitteln, erschreckt von dem Droiden lief ein großes Tuk'ata aus der Höhle. Finn blieb verängstigt stehen, doch Jacen beruhigte das Tier wieder, sodass es zurück in die Höhle lief. Als Meister Skywalker wieder zur Gruppe stieß, sprach er Finn zu und schickte ihn wieder zu seinem Training, den Stein anzuheben. Finn gelang es noch am selben Abend, seinen Stein zu befreien und ihn Meister Skywalker zu bringen. Die Evakuierung von Rychel miniatur|links|250px|Finn verschont Tsalok Als die Jedi-Meister Kyp Durron, Luke Skywalker und Le'Ung über Finn und das weitere Vorgehen bei dessen Training berieten, sprach sich Luke gegen ein beschleunigtes Training von Finn aus. Als er dies feststellte, erreichten die Meister eine Nachricht von Rychel, in der um die Unterstützung der Jedi bei der Evakuierung des Planeten gebeten wurde. Luke beschloss, dass er Meister Le'Ung und Finn dem Planeten zur Hilfe kommen würden. Für Finn sollte Rychel ein Test werden, bei dem er sich seinen Ängsten und seinem Feind stellen sollte. Luke beabsichtigte damit zu testen, ob er seinem Hass auf die Yuuzhan Vong nachgeben würde. Bei der Missionsbesprechung verdeutlichte ihm Luke noch einmal, dass es bei diesem Einsatz nicht um den Kampf gegen die Yuuzhan Vong ginge, sondern nur darum, die Zivilisten zu verteidigen, indem sie ihnen möglichst viel Zeit verschafften, um zu den Landungsschiffen zu gelangen. So sollten sie die Belagerungskreaturen Sgauru und Tu-Scart von den Gefangenen der Yuuzhan Vong fernhalten. Als Meister Le'Ung feststellte, dass die Kreaturen Furcht ausstrahlten, wurde er vom Yuzzahn-Vong-Kommandanten Tsalok getötet und anschließend den Kreaturen zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Nach Le'Ungs Tod hob Finn dessen Lichtschwert auf und übernahm das Kommando über die Truppen. Nachdem er einer Gruppe Menschen in einem Gebäude zur Hilfe eilte, stellt sich ihm der feindliche Kommandant in den Weg. Bevor der Kampf zwischen den beiden richtig begonnen hatte, brach das Gebäude über ihnen zusammen und der Yuuzhan Vong wurde unter einem großen Trümmerstück begraben. Nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass die Menschen, denen er zur Hilfe geeilt war, in Sicherheit waren, hielt er Le'Ungs Lichtschwert an Tsaloks Hals. Doch anstatt ihn für den Verlust, den er erlitten hatte, zu töten, verschonte er dessen Leben und befreite ihn auch noch von dem Trümmerstück, das auf ihm lag. Finn verließ nach dieser Tat den Planeten und gesellte sich zu Luke in das Evakuierungsschiff. Als er erkannte, dass er nicht alle Personen retten konnte, versuchte er Meister Skywalker davon zu überzeugen, auch dem Rest zu helfen, doch dieser lehnte ab, da es nicht in ihrem Möglichkeiten läge, doch Finn wollte auch Master Le'Ung nicht im Stich lassen. Erst jetzt realisierte er geschockt, dass er eins mit der Macht geworden war. Auf Mission mit den Solos miniatur|rechts|350px|Finn im Cockpit des Falken Eine Woche nach dem Kampf auf Rychel bat Luke Skywalker seine Schwester, Finn mit auf eine Mission zu nehmen, um einen Schmuggler zu fassen. Finn sollte nach dem, was er durchgemacht hatte, ein wenig Sinn für Normalität bekommen. Leia hatte von ihrem Mann den Millennium Falken für diese Mission geliehen bekommen, doch begleitet er sie nicht, da er Anakin immer noch Vorwürfe wegen des Todes von Chewbacca machte. Die Solos machten sich mit dem Falken auf den Weg zum Schmugglermond Nar Shaddaa, um Hinweise auf ihre Zielperson zu bekommen. Dort angekommen machten sich die Solo-Kinder mit Lowbacca und Finn auf, doch blieb Finns Droide Prowl im Hangar zurück und war nicht zu erreichen. Um seinen Droiden aus dem Hangar zu holen, ging Finn wieder auf den Falken und wurde dort von Han Solo mit einem Blaster gestellt. Zwar versuchte er ihn mit einem Jedi-Gedankentrick davon zu überzeugen, seine Waffe zu senken, aber Han entgegnete nur, dass er mehr üben solle. Han war auf den Falken gegangen und hatte Prowl deaktiviert, und nun, da er Finn mit entwaffnet hatte, wollte er von ihm wissen, was er auf seinem Schiff tue und wie seine Beziehung zu seiner Tochter sei. Doch ging Leia in diesem Moment zwischen die beiden. Nachdem Han Finns Droiden wieder aktiviert hatte, bekam Finn den Rest des Gesprächs zwischen Han und Leia mit. Nachdem sie den Falken verlassen hatte, versuchte Finn Han zu veranlassen, seinem Sohn zu vergeben, da man jeden Moment in diesem Krieg sterben könne. Han war wütend über Finns Anmaßung, doch sah er auch die Möglichkeit, die ihm Finns Droide bei ihrem Auftrag bot. miniatur|links|Finn in den Tiefen Nar Shaddas Als Jacen mit Lowbacca in eine Bar gingen, um Informationen zu sammeln, trafen sie dort auf Dahal, einen Kleinkriminellen, der anbot, ihnen Nar Shaddaa zu zeigen, und dabei Jacens Brieftasche stahl. Finn folgte ihnen mit seinem Droiden und beobachtet ihre Fortschritte, gleichzeitig berichtete er den Solos von den Geschehnissen. Als Jacen Dahal nach Informationen fragte, beschlossen sie mit Prowl an dem Ganoven zu bleiben, um seinem Informanten und den Schmuggler ausfindig zu machen. Wegen der Reichweite seiner Schutzbrille und der Sorge um Prowl verfolgte Finn seinen Droiden in die Tiefen von Nar Shaddaa. Zwar boten ihm die Solos Unterstützung an, doch lehnte er ab, da er alleine weniger auffällig sei. Bei seiner Verfolgung des Schmugglers stieß er mit einem Bettler zusammen; dieser Zwischenfall kostete wertvolle Zeit, um von Dahal zu entkommen; so blieb ihm nur die Möglichkeit, unter Zuhilfenahme der Macht aus dem Weg zu springen. Er hatte Erfolg und sprag an ein Reklameschild, bezweifelte allerdings, unbeschadet von dort wieder weg zu kommen. Prowl, der von Finns Leistung beeindruckt war, berichtete ihm, dass der Schmuggler wieder auf dem Weg zu Gitons Bar sei. Finn schickte seinen Droiden wieder los, um den Schmuggler weiter zu überwachen, er selbst eilte zu den anderen der Gruppe. Bei ihnen angekommen berichtete er ihnen, dass Dahal zu einem Vratix gesprochen habe und nun wieder in der Bar sei. Die Gruppe unter Leias Leitung machte sich zu ihrem Treffen auf. In der Bar stellte sich Leia ihnen vor, woraufhin Dahal versuchte, mit seinem Kontakt Spraug zu fliehen, doch gaben sie auf, nachdem sie Lowbacca mit gezücktem Lichtschwert sahen. Sie übergaben ihm die gewünschten Informationen, die in einem Jedi-Holocron gespeichert waren. Als sie wieder unter sich waren, öffnete Leia das Holocron, es enthielt nur einen Aufnahme eines Mannes, der sich in einen Yuuzhan Vong verwandelte, ohne Angaben von Namen oder Planeten der Person. Finn erkannte den Mann jedoch: Es war Dulac, ein Artorisianer und Freund der Familie, doch wurden auf Artorias vor der Invasion Kommunikation und die Schiffe sabotiert. Finn vermutete, dass er es gewesen sein könne. Rückkehr nach Artorias Übersetztes Zitat aus Rescues: Finn:„So you're ok with my going?“ Luke:„No. But I knew I was never going to stop you.“ miniatur|rechts|Finns Rückkehr Nach der erfolgreichen Mission auf Nar Shaddaa fand sich Finn mit den Solo-Zwilligen im Tempel von Yavin 4 ein, um zu besprechen, wie mit den Informationen, die das Holocron lieferte, zu verfahren sei. Finn äußerte sein Verlangen, seinem Vater zur Hilfe zu eilen und ihn über den Verräter in seinen Reihen zu informieren, doch riet ihm Meister Skywalker von seinem Vorhaben ab, denn er würde seinem Vater nur mit abgeschlossener Ausbildung eine Hilfe sein. Frustriert verließ Finn den Raum, da er nicht gewillt war, sein Vorhaben aufzugeben. Jaina folgte ihm und versuchte ihn aufzuheitern und ihn von der Verrücktheit seines Planes zu überzeugen, doch bevor er antworten konnte, kam Luke zu ihnen und bat Jaina zu gehen, damit er eine private Unterhaltung mit Finn führen könne. Luke hatte festgestellt, dass das Holocron aufgehört hatte zu arbeiten, als Finn den Raum verlassen hatte. Er gab ihm nun das „defekte“ Holocron und bat ihn aufgrund seines Verständnisses für Technik, es zu reparieren. Als Finn das Holocron in die Hand nahm, reaktivierte es sich. Verwirrt stellte Luke fest, dass er das Holocron nicht bedienen könne und es für Finn allein bestimmt sei, es zu nutzen. Er bat ihn nochmals zu bleiben, da das Holocron mehr Geheimnisse über die Yuuzhan Vong enthalten würde und Finn sie entschlüsseln sollte, anschließend ließ er Finn alleine. In diesem Augenblick der Einsamkeit zeigte sich der Hüter des Holocrons und stellte sich Finn vor: Es war der Jedi Dray, mit dem Finn auf Nar Shaddaa zusammengestoßen war und der nur den Anschein eines verrückten alten Mannes gemacht hatte. Er verkündigte Finn einige Dinge und bestätigte ihm, dass er nach Hause gehen müsste, um seinen Vater zu retten. In derselben Nacht beschloss er, sich ein Schiff zu nehmen und von Yavin 4 aufzubrechen, doch bevor er sein Schiff besteigen konnte, wurde er von den Solos mit gezückten Lichtschwertern aufgehalten, die ihn aufforderten sie mitzunehmen. Zwar lehnte Finn ab, doch betrat just in diesem Moment Meister Skywalker den Hangar und stellte die Gruppe von Ausreißern. Finn versuchte sich zu erklären und beteuerte, dass die Solo-Kinder nichts mit seinem Plan zu tun hätten, doch erklärte Luke ihm, dass seine einzige Chance, diese Mission zu überleben, bei den Zwillingen lag. Luke nahm Jacen das Versprechen ab, dass, falls sie beim Eintreffen in das Artorias-System keinen Weg auf den Planeten sahen, wieder umkehren würden. Zu Finn sagte er im Bedauern, das er nun keine Zeit mehr hätte, ein eigenes Lichtschwert zu bauen. Aus diesem Grund übergab er ihm das Lichtschwert Le'Ungs, das er bereits geführt hatte, und erklärte ihm, dass es nie seine Absicht gewesen war ihn aufzuhalten.Rescues Der Plan der drei zukünftigen Jedi sah vor, früh aus dem Hyperraum zu fallen und die Stärke der Flotte im Orbit um Artorias abzuschätzen, abhängig von ihr würden sie entweder die Flucht ergreifen oder ihren Plan weiter verfolgen, um auf die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Doch widersprach Finn Jacen, als dieser wissen wollte, was sie nach ihrer Landung tun sollten, da sie unmöglich die gesamte Armee der Yuuzhan Vong bekämpfen könnten, doch führte Finn aus, dass er vor hatte, auf dem Planeten ins Meer abzustürzen, um so ohne Verfolger in den sicheren Hafen seines Volkes zu gelangen, von dem sie ihre Suche nach seinem Vater beginnen könnten. Nach dem Hyperraumaustritt mussten die drei verwundert feststellen, dass nur eine spärliche Flotte im Orbit lag. Sie stellten sich sogar die Frage, ob sie unter diesen Bedienungen überhaupt glaubhaft abgeschossen werden konnten. Ihre Sorge um den Absturz erledigte sich aber, als sie von einem Schwarm Grutchinn angegriffen wurden. Um der Bedrohung Herr zu werden, eröffneten sie zwar das Feuer auf die Kreaturen, doch hatten sich bereits zu viele an der Hülle festgesetzt, als das sie einen Absturz auf Artorias überleben würden. Finn beschloss daraufhin, in einen Raumanzug zu steigen und bat Jaina um ihr Lichtschwert für sein Vorhaben, die Grutchins von der Hülle zu entfernen. Mir Hilfe Prowls, der als die zusätzlichen Augen Finns fungierte und bei der Rettung des Schiffes beschädigt wurde, gelang es ihm, gerade so vor Eintritt in die Atmosphäre die Käfer zu entfernen und wieder ins Schiffsinnere zu gelangen. Mit ihrem Absturz, schafften sie Finns Ziel den Bunker seines Vaters zu erreichen, doch wurden sie von Blasterfeuer Sparkys empfangen, der, nachdem er Finn erkannt hatte, das Feuer einstellt und ihm erklärte das sein Vater zusammen mit Dulac in den tieferen Ebenen sei.Rescues miniatur|links|250px|Caled Galfridian tödlich verwundet in den Armen seines Sohnes Alarmiert von Sparkys Aussage erkundigte sich Finn noch, wo Dulacs Kammer sei und ob sonst noch jemand bei ihnen sei. Sparky verwies sie auf Subebene Drei und war sich nicht sicher, ob noch jemand auf dieser Ebene wäre. In Panik schickte Finn Prowl voraus und begann zu rennen, um seinen Vater noch rechtzeitig vor Dulac warnen zu können. Kurz bevor Dulac Finns Vater töten konnte, traf Prowl bei ihnen ein. Als Finn durch die Augen des Droiden dies sah, gab er ihm sofort den Befehl, auf den Verräter zu schießen. Prowl traf und Dulac ließ den König los, doch spielte er seinen letzten Trumpf aus: seinen Plaeryin Bol, der Gift in Caleds Gesicht schoss. Caled litt Qualen, wobei Finn seinem Vater zur Hilfe kam und ihn hielt. Er wollte bereits das Gift aus dem Gesicht wischen, doch verbat ihm Jacen, die Flüssigkeit zu berühren. Enthüllungen Übersetztes Zitat aus Rescues: Caled:„Don't be afraid of this thing inside you. I know it's there for a reason.“ Zwar versuchten Jacen und Jaina, Caled mit ihren Jedi-Heiltechniken das Leben zu retten, doch war das Gift zu stark für die beiden. Doch konnten sie Caleds Schmerzen nehmen und somit Finn die Möglichkeit geben, sich von seinem Vater zu verabschieden. Finn trat zu seinem Vater ans Sterbebett, er zeigte ihm sein Lichtschwert, Caled zeigte sich beeindruckt von dem, was Finn erreicht hatte und was er noch werden würde - ein Jedi-Ritter. Um Finn zu zeigen, das es falsch wäre, aus Wut auf die Verluste, die er erlitten hatte, zuzuschlagen, entschloss sich Caled, ihm eine Geschichte über Finns Mutter Nina zu erzählen: Wie er sie vor 17 Jahren aus der Sklaverei gerettet hatte und sie ein Teil der Familie wurde, denn zu jener Zeit war Caled selbst voller Zorn gewesen über den Verlust seiner ersten Frau. Er suchte regelrecht einen Kampf und hätte mit ihm alle Werte, für die er und Artorias standen, über Bord geworfen, hätte er Nina nicht gerettet und letztendlich geheiratet.Rescues Caled bat seinen Sohn den Kampf den er auf Artorias begonnen hatte zu beenden und die Verblieben Personen zu evakuieren, da es mit dem Kampf nichts zu erreichen gäbe nur ihre eigene Vernichtung, doch Finn wollte nicht gehen und gestand seinem sterbendem Vater etwas das er noch keinem anderen anvertraut hatte, dass er seit seinem Zusammentreffen auf Rychel das Gefühl hatte, das sich in ihm etwas verschoben hätte und er durch die Macht die Yuuzhan Vong sehen könne. Etwas das kein anderer Jedi zu Stande bringt, er wollte mit dieser Fähigkeit die ihm selbst ängstigte den Kampf fortführen doch nahm ihm sein Vater das versprechen ab Artorias zu verlassen. Er sprach ihm in den letzten Momenten auch Mut zu das er diese Gabe für das Gute einsetzen würde. Anschließend sagten sie sich ein allerletztes mal Lebewohl und Finn schickte seinen Droiden zu seinem Vater der noch vor seinem ableben eine Nachricht für sein Frau aufnehmen wollte.Rescues miniatur|rechts|250px|Finns Vision Nach der Einäscherungszeremonie seines Vaters evakuierte Finn mit Jacen und Jaina die letzten Bewohner von Artorias aus der versteckten Basis nach Nar Shaddaa. Finn beschloss, nicht mit den Solo-Zwillingen nach Yavin 4 zurückzukehren, sondern seinen Weg auf Nar Shaddaa selbst zu suchen. Auf dem Schmugglermond verabschiedeten sie sich und Finn versprach ihnen, so bald wie möglich wieder zur Akademie zurückzukehren, wenn er seine Bestimmung gefunden habe. Er beschloss, seine Suche nach dem verrückten Jedi Dray in Gitons Bar zu beginnen. Als er auf dem Weg dorthin durch eine Seitenstraße ging, brach er unter Schmerzen zusammen und hatte eine Vision, in der er ihm Auswüchse ähnlich der Yuuzhan Vong wuchsen und sich aus seinem Unterkörper zu bohren versuchten. Prowl versuchte Hilfe zu holen, doch hatte sie Dray bereits gefunden, der ihn zu seiner Wohnung führte. Dort versuchte Finn aus dem Jedi schlau zu werden, wie er an die Informationen gekommen sei und warum er ihn suchte. Dray eröffnete ihn, dass selbst die Vision vom Fall Coruscants und der Vernichtung der Jedi-Akdemie auf Yavin 4 hatte, welche die Galaxis zwar überleben könnte, doch nur Finn konnte das Schmieden einer neuen Waffe verhindern könnte. Dray schärfte ihm ein, Luke Skywalker nicht von den Visionen zu berichten, da er den Invasoren mit der falsche Einstellung begegnete. Nach der Ansprache meinte Dray nur, dass die düsteren Prophezeiungen mit der Ankündigung des sicheren Todes auch bis Morgen warten könnten, und sie zunächst etwas essen und sich ausruhen sollten.Rescues Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit miniatur|rechts|200px|Finn Galfridian und Jaina Solo im Trainingsparcour des [[Jedi-Praxeums.]] Finn war ein von seinem Leben auf Artorias gelangweilter junger Mann, der zum Unmut seines Vaters, Caled Galfridian, dem König von Artorias, diese Langeweile mit dem bewussten Eingehen von Risiken zu bekämpfen versuchte. Durch die Invasion seines Heimatplaneten von den Yuuzhan Vong erlitt er einen schweren Verlust, denn seine Familie wurde auseinander gerissen. Sowohl seine Mutter als auch seine Schwester gingen in Gefangenschaft und sein Vater blieb auf Artorias zurück, um sich den Invasoren entgegenzustellen. Er versucht seinen Vater zu begleiten, doch sein Volk brauchte ihn, obwohl er selbst nicht von seinen Führungsqualitäten überzeugt war. Luke Skywalker eröffnete Finn nach der Evakuierung seines Volkes die Möglichkeit, seine Fähigkeiten und seinen Machtverbindung auf Yavin auszubauen. Auf Yavin IV fühlte er sich vor allem zu Jaina Solo hingezogen, mit der er trainierte. Er erzählte ihr auch von seinen Bedenken bezüglich seiner Reaktion beim nächsten Treffen auf die Yuuzhan Vong. Auch seine Meister hatten Bedenken bezüglich der Kontrolle seines Hasses gegenüber den Yuuzhan Vong. Dies hielt sie aber nicht davon ab, ihn nach Rychel zu schicken, wo er wieder auf sie treffen würde. Auf Rychel verblüffte er Luke allerdings. Nachdem Meister Le'Ung gefallen war und Finn die Möglichkeit zur Rache am Kommandanten Tsalok hatte, als dieser verschüttet unter einem Träger lag, befreite er seinen Feind, anstatt ihm das Leben zu nehmen. Finn bewies ähnlich seinem Meister Luke Skywalker die Willensstärke, seine Ausbildung vorzeitig abzubrechen und eine Rettungsmission zu beginnen. Zwar versuchte Luke Finn nicht von seiner Entscheidung abzuhalten doch äußerte er gegenüber Finn die gleichen Bedenken, die auch Yoda Luke einst mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte. Doch Finn hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und versuchte ohne Unterstützung mitten in der Nacht aufzubrechen. Zwar gelang es ihm nicht, doch ließ ihn Luke mit den Solo-Zwillingen gehen. Fähigkeiten In Finn war die Macht stark - er konnte sie auch schon vor seiner Ausbildung durch Luke Skywalker benutzen. Aber erst durch Lukes Ausbildung schaffte er es auch scheinbar unlösbare Aufgaben zu bewältigen. So gelang es ihm,einen Stein anzuheben, nachdem Luke ihn mit einem riesigen Felsen beschwert hatte. Ein weiterer Beweis seiner Machtstärke war der Fakt, dass es ihm auf Nar Shadda gelang, durch einen gekonnten Machtsprung unentdeckt zu bleiben. Allerdings hing er danach an einem Schild und wusste nicht, wie er von dort unbeschadet wieder hinunter kommen sollte. Finns Meister erkannte sein Potenzial und dass er eine größere Rolle im Krieg zu spielen hatte, doch sah Luke auch in Finn eine Leere, die er sich nicht erklären konnte und beschloss deshalb, dies weiter zu beobachten. Finn selbst hatte das Gefühl das in ihm etwas nicht stimmen würde, seit er mit Tsalok gekämpft hatte, er beschrieb es seinem Vater mit dem Bild das sich in ihm etwas verschoben hätte und das er die Yuuzhan Vong mithilfe der Macht sehen könne. Beziehungen Familie Finn hatte ein gutes Verhältnis zu seiner Familie, besonders zu seinem Vater pflegte er sehr inniges. Als Artorias angegriffen wurde, versuchte er seinen Vater zu begleiten, als dieser sich auf die Suche an seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester machte, doch folgte er seiner Anordnung, ihr Volk in Sicherheit zu bringen. Nachdem Finn erfahren hatte, dass sich innerhalb des engsten Kreises der Berater seines Vaters ein Verräter versteckte, machte er sich schnell auf den Weg, um seinen Vater zumindest zu warnen oder nach Möglichkeit zu retten, doch gelang es ihm nicht. Finn erreicht zwar seinen Vater, doch wurde dieser vom Gift des Plaeryin Bol von Dulac tödlich verwundet und verstarb kurze Zeit später auf dem Krankenbett. Prowl Zu Prowl hatte Finn eine sehr enge Verbindung, besonders nachdem seine Welt von den Yuuzhan Vong erobert wurde. Doch auch schon zuvor war Prowl der Droide der Familie, für den Finn zur besseren Zusammenarbeit die Datenbrille baute, die auf die Funktionen des Droiden Zugriff erlaubte. Er machte sei einem Vater zum Geschenk, doch wurde von ihm als Tester verpflichtet. Caled verpflichtet Prowl auch, auf seinen Sohn aufzupassen und dessen ständiger Begleiter und Beschützer zu werden. Finn konnte Prowl in brenzligen Situation wie der Erkundung der Höhle auf Yavin IV vorschicken und stand mit ihm immer in ständigem Kontakt, doch als er sich auf Nar Shadda nicht meldete, ging er, obwohl er wahrnahm, dass etwas nicht stimmte, ohne zu überlegen in den Falken und in Hans Falle, da es für ihn undenkbar war, Prowl zu verlieren, da er das einzige war, das ihm von seiner Familie geblieben war. Während der Rückkher nach Artorias begleitete Prowl ihn auf die Hülle des Schiffs, um die Grutchins abzuwehren. Dabei wurde ihm ein Fühler von einem Grutchin abgerissen. Als Jaina die beiden fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei, bemerkte Prowl, dass er „verwundet“ sei. Nachdem Finn ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dass er keine Schmerzen fühlen könne, erwiderte er nur, dass es egal sei und beklagte sich weiter. Die Solo-Zwillinge Übersetztes Zitat aus Rescues: Finn:„Don't tray to stop me.“ Jacen:„We're not“ Jaina:„We're comming with you.“ Finn schloss sehr schnell Freundschaft zu den den Solo-Zwillingen, insbesondere war er von Jaina sehr angetan. Ihre Freundschaft reichte so weit, dass sie sich Finn in den Weg stellte, als er ohne sie nach Artorias aufbrechen wollte. Zwar wurden die Ausreißer von Meister Skywalker entdeckt, doch genehmigte er Finn die Mission unter der Bedingung, dass er Jaina und Jacen mitnähme und bei einem Anzeichen von Gefahr umkehrte. Als sich ihre Wege nach der Rettungsmission für seinen Vater auf Nar Shaddaa wieder trennten, gab ihm Jacen zu verstehen das sie falls es zu Problemen kommen sollten nur einen Komlinkanruf entfernt seien. Jaina einen Abschiedskuss und erinnerte ihn daran das sie in Kontakt bleiben sollten selbst wenn er keine Hilfe benötigte. Dray Übersetztes Zitat aus Rescues: „You... your're that crazy from Nar Shaddaa.“ Die erste Begegnung zwischen Finn und Dray war mehr ein Versehen, als Finn mit einem Bettler auf Nar Shaddaa zusammenstieß, doch stellte sich heraus, dass er jenes Treffen vorausgesehen hatte. Der Hüter berichtete ihm auch, dass jenes Holocron für ihn bestimmt sei und Fragmente seines verstreuten Geistes enthielten. Anfangs war Finn von Dray und seinem geistigen Zustand nicht begeistert, doch war es auch Aufgrund der Aussage Drays, dass er nach Artorias zurrückkehren in seiner Entscheidung gefestigt, seinem Vater zur Hilfe zu eilen. Ausrüstung miniatur|rechts|Finns mit seiner Schutzbrille und [[Drays Holocron]] Finn trug eine Schutzbrille mit roten Gläsern, mit deren Hilfe er sich mit seinem Droiden Prowl in Verbindung setzen konnte. Finn hatte diese Brille für seinen Vater als Geburtstagsgeschenk gebaut, doch bestand dieser darauf, dass Finn sie einige Tage testen sollte, um nach Fehlern Ausschau zu halten. Des Weiteren konnte er mit dieser Brille durch die Fotorezeptoren seines Droiden sehen und so zum Beispiel ohne Gefahr für sich selbst Erkundungen durchführen, wie er es bei der Ermittlung in der Höhle tat, aus der Anakin Solo Geräusche hörte. Auf Nar Shaddaa nutzte er diese Möglichkeit, um Dahal zu verfolgen, doch musste er aufgrund der begrenzten Reichweite der Brille in Prowls Nähe bleiben. Finn Galfridian konstruierte kein eigenes Lichtschwert, da er während seiner Ausbildung keine Zeit dazu fand. Er bekam das Lichtschwert seines Meisters Le'Ung, dass er bereits auf Rychel, nach dessen Tod durch die Hand von Kommandant Tsalok aufgehoben hatte und mit dem er während der Schlacht kämpfte. Nach der Schlacht gab er sie an Meister Skywalker zurück, da es nicht seine Waffe war. Doch gab sie ihm Skywalker für seine Mission zur Warnung seines Vaters wieder zurück, denn er hatte sie Mitgefühl und Verstand geführt und sollte es von nun an immer tun. Finn besaß auch das Holocron des Jedi Dray, das nur in seiner Anwesenheit funktionierte. Auf der Mission mit den Solos erstanden sie diese Artefakt, das ihnen zeigte, dass Dulac in Wirklichkeit ein verkleideter Yuuzhan Vong war. Als das Holocron auf Yavin 4 war, bemerkte Luke Skywalker, dass es nicht mehr funktionierte, als Finn den Raum verließ, sodass er das defekte Holocron nahm und es ihm übergab. In Finns Händen reaktivierte sich das Holocron und Luke stellte fest, dasss es für in bestimmt sei, da er es nicht bedienen konnte. So offenbarte das Holocron seinem Hüter einen Jedi namens Dray, der ihm einige Fragmente seines verstreuten Geistes anvertraute. Hinter den Kulissen Finn Galfridian, wurde wie der Rest seiner Familie von Tom Taylor speziell für die Comicreihe Invasion erschaffen, in der die Familie, die vom beginnenden Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg auseinander gerissen wird, die zentrale Rolle einnimmt. Auch die Solo-Kinder nehmen eine große Rolle in der Geschichte ein, einerseits weil sie im selben Alter wie Finn und dessen Schwester sind, aber auch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Finn den Weg der Jedi einschlägt.Interview mit Tom Taylor Quellen *''Invasion 0'' *''Invasion'' – Angriff der Yuuzhan Vong *''Invasion'' – Die Rettung Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Adelige Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Neuen Ordens Kategorie:Legends cs:Finn Galfridian en:Finn Galfridian es:Finn Galfridian pt:Finn Galfridian